Okami Otaku
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: (Great Uncle Dracula) The only thing Hillary is happy about when moving to Transylvania, Pennsylvania is she gets to see her old friend Emily again. The town at first glimpse leave a rather dull impression, and nothing exciting seems to go on. Hillary's not even happy to find out her old friend is a quarter vampire, and there are other monsters in the town.
1. Welcome to Transylvannia, Pennsylvannia

_Disclaimer – I don't own Great Uncle Dracula. The canon characters for this series are Emily Normal, her brother Elliot, her mother and father, her Uncle Dracula, Winnie Witcherson, Wolfie Johnson, Hector Spector, Wanda McWitch, Ms. Vampira and Gregory Ghostmeister. The series is a book series written for younger readers (early elementary school) back in the early 1990's, but the content is meant for an older audience (preteens, teens and adults)._

 **Okami Otaku**

 _ **Welcome to Transylvania, Penssylvania**_

 _Emily_

 _Long time no see._

 _I've not seen you since you moved in second grade._

 _We kind of lost in touch with each other._

 _Mom says I need to write to you to let you know I'm going to be going to the same high school as you._

 _I'm really excited._

 _I'm leaving some of our old friends behind but getting to see you again makes up for it._

 _The fact we're moving._

 _I'm looking forward to seeing you._

 _Best FRIENDS Forever  
Hillary_

…

The sound of pen against paper stopped finally. The letter sat on the table in front of Hillary next to crumpled balls of paper. One of her hands decorated with flamboyant nail polish set the pen down as the fourteen year old looked up at her mother. "Am I done now?" Her mother stood at the end of the table with her arms crossed as Hillary pushed the paper towards her. The fourteen year old leaned forward on her elbows taking in her mother's facial features. " _How come she looks so exotic? I wish I looked more Japanese._ "

The woman's brown eyes darted back and forth across the paper before letting out a sigh. "It's still not good."

Hillary flinched as she imagined her mother crumpling the paper again. "You're not making William or Tanya write a letter to Elliot."

"William and Tanya weren't friends with Elliot. Tanya may be in the same grade, but she never hung out with Elliot. William on the other hand is two grades lower. Plus..." The woman folded her arms across her chest. "Aren't you excited about seeing Emily again?"

"No. I mean yes. Just not all of this writing stuff. I don't like writing. Not unless it's..."

"Don't." Her mother's lips pushed together. "I don't like the stories you write."

"That's because you don't think fanfiction is a legitimate form of writing." Hillary leaned back while her mother continued to look at her. The fourteen year old shrunk back while her shoulders tensed up.

"Address the envelope."

A hand reached up to twist her brown locks around a finger as Hillary smiled at her mother. The smile left her face as she looked at her mother. "You're still not happy with what I wrote."

"Your English needs work."

Hillary's mouth formed into a pout. "I don't know why you make a big deal out of it. My grades that is. I don't get why we need all of those rules anyways, or why we need to study that stuff."

"Tanya and William don't give me these problems."

"Well Tanya and William don't have you nagging at them constantly."

"I don't nag at them because they don't give me reason to."

"You just hate the fact I'm into fanfiction and Anime. You hate your own culture."

"Just address the letter and put a stamp on it."

Hillary let out a sigh and complied. She tossed the letter onto the table before heading up to the room she shared with Tanya. Her younger sister lay on the second bed in reading a book. Hillary plopped onto her own bed. "I can't wait until I get my own room. William's so lucky to have his own room."

"William still sleeps with mom and dad."

"Which is why I don't understand why they just didn't give me his room." Hillary turned her head and squinted at the book title. "What are you reading?"

"Dracula."

"Boring. Twilight's better." Hillary reached her hands up to the ceiling and didn't see Tanya turn her head to look at her.

"Twilight better then Dracula?"

"Don't give me the whole 'the vampires are more realistic in Dracula' speech. If vampires and werewolves exist then why would they be nasty like that Dracula dude?" Hillary felt her body relax when her sister didn't respond right away. " _See. She doesn't have an answer."_

"Because they're psychopaths?"

Hillary's mouth twisted down. "Because, what's to say they are psychopaths? Wouldn't they interact with us?"

"Why would they want to interact with us when those of us who aren't vampires discriminated against them?"

"Why would any one discriminate against monsters? They're cool. Like youkai are." Hillary reached out to grab her Mokona doll.

"You really don't get it sis."

"You're the one who doesn't get it." Hillary held the Mikona doll into the air. "I still don't think it's fair that mom didn't make you write a letter to Elliot."

"Elliot's gross. The one good thing about him is he's always been nicer then you and Emily though."

"No. Elliot's always been an obnoxious brat."

"If you think that then why are you so insistent that I write a letter to him."

"'cause you're an obnoxious brat to. That's why you two are friends."

"We're not. Have you decided what you're going to pack yet?"

"Pack? We've got to pack everything into boxes. You know that."

"I mean what are you going to pack into your traveling bag."

"My Twilight books." Hillary heard a rather annoyed sound come from her sister, and she turned her head to look at the younger girl. "What?"

"Why?"

"I'm sure Emily is into Twilight to."

"You don't know that. You've not talked to her since the second grade. You've not even written to her. You're both now going into the ninth grade. That's seven years. She may be all geeky for all you know."

"Of course she'll be geeky. She's always been into grades and such, and all that. And not a wannabe like yourself either."

"You really don't have any clue." Tanya put a bookmark into her book before leaving the room.

Hillary turned back to talking to her Mokona doll. "No clue chu? She's the one with no clue chu. Give me a break chu. She's got mom's exoticness, and is prettier chu. So she thinks she's all that chu." She then pulled the doll to her chest and let out a sigh. " _Us being otaku together is going to be great. Doesn't matter how nerdy Emily is. She's going to like it to._ "

…

Hillary glared at the inside of the car and the amount of space she had for her things. "Why do I need to sit up front?"

Her mother's head darted up. "You're the oldest so you get the privilege of sitting up front."

"There isn't enough room. William and Tanya get the middle seat between them."

"I told you already that Transylvania is only a couple of hours outside of the closed major city in Pennsylvania and Plains is only an hour away. That means we're only going to be driving for an hour. You could easily have packed that stuffed toy of yours back into the suitcases and had more room for yourself."

"Mokona isn't a stuffed animal and even if she was, what about William? You're letting him take a stuffed animal?"

"William is also younger then you are."

"He's going into middle school. Having a stuffed animal is childish." Hillary continued to hold onto Mokana and not get into the car.

"Come on Hillary. We need to get going. Emily's family is actually expecting us for dinner at their place, and we don't want to be late. You do want to see Emily again?"

A pout formed on Hillary's face and she finally plopped into the seat only to receive a lecture about closing the door and putting on her seat belt. Her mother started on her way and turned the music to the station Tanya and William liked to listen to. " _I can't believe they still listen to this childish pop music. Anime music is so much better._ "

Green trees rushed past them, and sun shown down from a sky without a cloud in sight. Eventually they crossed a river and their mother told them to look out the window, but Hillary simply stared up at the ceiling with a rather unamused look on her face. Sometimes they drove past the suburban places Hillary and her friends normally talked about living, but mostly they drove through countryside until they got into Philadelphia and Hillary finally looked out the windows to see the tall sky scrapers.

Soon though the car turned in a different direction and she found herself being driven out of the city. Clouds began to appear in the sky and eventually their mother said they were driving into Transylvania. Hillary looked around the place and grimaced. " _This place is plainer then Plainsville, and is like that stupid Quakertown mom took me to. I'd rather we moved to Forks as it's far more pleasant then either place. I hate this place already, but at least Emily lives here._


	2. Different Sides of a Coin

**Okami Otaku  
 _Different Sides of a Coin_**

Emily's untied shoelaces flapped around her ankles as she walked home from her last day of middle school. Her school bag felt heavy and she couldn't wait to drop the bag to the floor. Arriving back at the crowded house her great-uncle owned she stopped by the mailbox to get the mail. Her hands flipped through the letters looking for a letter from her mother.

Most of the letters were bills for her great-uncle or rejections from various publishing companies for works her father submitted. A letter addressed to her from Plainsville caught her eye and she found herself hurrying towards the house. The door slammed shut behind her earning her a lecture from her great-uncle. A few minutes later he brother came in rubbing his face where the door slammed into his face. "Not cool Emily."

"I got a letter from Hillary." Emily dropped her bag to the floor and ignored the look her uncle gave her. The fourteen year old plopped down into a chair at the kitchen table and proceeded to rip open the letter.

"Hillary? Isn't she that friend of yours with the two younger siblings?"

"Yeah. Weren't you friends with her sister Tanya."

"Hell no. Tanya hated my guts."

"Kind of like me and Wanda don't like each other?" Emily looked up at her brother.

"No." Elliot pulled out a loaf of bread, some butter and jelly.

"So Tanya's not a bully?"

"That's not what I said, though she's not a bully either. I'm talking about the fact you wand Wanda McWitch always seem to be competing with each other." Her younger brother began to make himself toast.

"Well she's always so smug getting the highest grades in our class."

"She's not actually the top student Emily."

"Yes she is. That's why she's always so smug when I mess up."

"She wouldn't be smug because you're always making a fool of yourself?"

"I am..." Emily's conversation with her brother stopped short as she took in the letter. She could feel the color leave her face as she read the letter over, and she shook her head putting it down.

Emily grimaced as Eliot stuffed his mouth full of toast and jelly. The way the jelly splattered across his face made he feel nauseated. Her younger brother used his sleeve to wipe away the jelly from his face and he spoke with his mouth full. "What's the matter?"

"Hillary says her family is moving here. She's going to be going to high school with me." The eldest of the Normal siblings felt her throat tighten.

Her great-uncle looked up from cooking the dinner meal. "Isn't that a good thing? It means you get to see your friend again. You've not brought Winnie over as often."

"That's because Winnie's busy with cheerleading." Elliot continued to speak with his mouth full. "I agree with Uncle Drac. How is that a bad thing?"

"She doesn't know about monsters does she." Emily set the letter down onto the table as the corners of her mouth twisted down into a frown.

"You never told any of your friends about the fact we're a quarter vampire?"

The eldest Normal sibling felt her eyes widened as she looked at her younger brother. "Don't tell me you mentioned something to your friends back in Plainsville!"

"I did. Haven't really heard much from them though. Those that I did thought it was cool."

"The ones who didn't reply probably didn't believe you, and those that did likely did."

"Fair enough. I'd rather have the friends who believed me anyways."

"Elliot, you do understand that the others stopped replying when the grew up right? There is a point people stop believing in this kind of thing unless they see it for themselves. I know I wouldn't believe in vampires and such had we not moved here."

"It is real though Emily."

"Your missing the point! Hillary's family doesn't know anything about vampires and werewolves and witches and ghosts."

"Everybody knows something."

"I mean they don't know anything about them being real."

A clicking sound came from the kitchen as their uncle set down the spoon he was stirring the dinner with. "You can't stop her family moving here Emily, so even if they don't know anything about our kind they are eventually going to find out. I think we should invite them over for dinner to make them welcome."

Emily looked down at the letter before standing up. The chair legs scratched against the wooden floor. "I'm going to go to my room. I'm not hungry."

The fourteen year old female walked up the stairs listening to the stairs creek as she went up the stairs. Arriving in the crowded space she flopped onto her small bed and groaned into her pillow. "My life is over!"

The teen female flipped over onto her back and placed her hands on her chest. " _It's bad enough I don't fit in here, but I don't really fit in there either. At least I could pretend I fit in there while none of them knew I was part vampire._ _Not that I ever visited that place._ "

Emily sat up and moved a short distance to her desk and pulled out her journal.

 _Dear Diary,  
_

 _Today's the last day of middle school. When I told one of the other members of the chess club this means we're grown up now Wanda told me I'm still childish in the way I act. She's one to talk with how mean she is to people, and she had no business listening in on my conversation. I really don't like her. She never has anything nice to say to me, so I've no reason to listen to a word she says. What she says still hurts though._

 _I found out today that Hillary is going to be coming to Transylvania and will be going to High School with me and Winnie. It's funny. I kind of expected Hillary to end up being a cheerleader and not Winnie. I'm not sure how to feel about Hillary coming here. On one side I am excited about seeing her again, but on the other side she doesn't know anything about monsters. I'm worried she's going to misunderstand a lot of things, and she may even hate me._

 _All I've got now is Winnie when I used to have quite a few friends back in Plainsville. It used to also be Wolfie and Hector to, but they like doing guy things. At least I think that because I see Hector hanging out with the guys. I've no clue what Wolfie ever gets up to, and he's not on the football team like Hector is. Sometimes Wolfie also makes me mad. I say something and he gives me this dirty look as if he thinks I'm below him. I didn't see him though today. I've not seen him for a few weeks now._

 _If he's not part of my geek group and not a part of Hector's jock group den does that make him a jock type? What other type is there? I guess the other type is loner, or stoner. It be really bad if Wolfie's gotten himself into drugs. I think I've noted that before in my journal. I wonder if I should say something to mama or Uncle Dracula. Not dad. Dad's such a loser delving into his writing like he does. I'm embarrassede really to be his daughter._

 _Emily_

…

Hillary got out of the car in the drive way of the place the Normal family lived and clutched her Mokona doll to her chest. The fourteen year old's mouth twisted down as she looked at the place. "Emily did get my letter, right?"

"Her great-uncle wouldn't have called over a week ago inviting us to dinner if she hadn't."

Hillary stared at her Japanese mother wondering why the woman could be so candid about the entire thing. Tanya and William both got out of the car with smiles on their faces meaning they weren't bothered by the place either. Hillary's hazel brown eyes blinked a couple of times as she took in the place Emily lived, and she found herself honestly not liking the place.

The colors of the house were dull; the white paint on the house peeled away in a few places revealing the place needed a fresh coat of paint, and someone painted the trim a dull gray color which reminded her of clouds ready to burst with clouds. Up above her eyes took in the clouds which looked apt to spill with rain, and no flowers grew in the flower bed. Hillary saw the neighbors houses shared the same motif. " _How could Emily like this place? She's got to be absolutely bored. Do they even have the net or cable TV here?_ "

Her two younger siblings hurried up to the front door and Hillary cringed at the happy sounds they made. " _Absolutely embarrassing._ "

William reached up for the doorbell just as Hillary grabbed her bag holding her favorite books, Manga and CDs. She swung the bag over one shoulder and let the other strap hang loose. The door opened and her hazel eyes caught a glance of Elliot as he opened the door. "Hi Mrs. Coulthard."

"I see you're as polite as ever Elliot."

Hillary rolled her eyes at the idea of Elliot being polite. " _Yeah right. Elliot's only polite when he wants to make the adults think he's a good little boy, but the minute their backs are turned things are changed._ "

Stepping through the doorway allowed Hillary to see how small the place actually was. The living area ended up butted up right against the eating area of the kitchen, and the kitchen's open design didn't help much to elevate the small size of the front area. Only a couple of feet existed between the couch and the kitchen table and only one chair was packed into the room. The television took up little room due to size, but could take up even less if they replaced the electronic device with the newer flat screen model.

The place smelled dusty and she couldn't see into the other rooms attached to the small hallway leading away from the main living space besides three doors, but she could see a stair case leading upstairs. Thankfully the smell of cooking food covered up the smell of dust. Hillary glanced over to the kitchen to see an unfamiliar man with pale skin cooking. He turned to her with his dark hair and dark eyes. "Dinner should be ready soon. Elliot, will you let your sister and father know our guests have arrived. They can take a seat in the living room."

Hillary sat down in the big chair clutching her Mokono doll tightly and buried her chin in the top of his head. Elliot glanced back at her and looked right at the doll before shaking his head to go back and get his father and his sister. He came back and plopped down onto the couch. "I let them know. I don't know if dad heard me."

"Your father always got buried into his work and forgot about everything around him."

Hillary glared at her mother as she held Mokono tighter. Elliot on the other hand shrugged his shoulders as Tanya took a seat on the couch and pulled William down onto the couch so he was between her and Elliot. "Isn't that why mom and dad got divorced?"

"I guess. Your mother can also get buried into her work as well."

Hillary bit down onto the top of Mokono's head before letting out a sigh. Elliot of course asked a question she didn't like. "Where's your guys dad?"

"He's coming at a later time. He wants us to get settled in and has some things to finish up at the home office. Plus he's always traveling with his job."

The fourteen year old female released Mokono with one hand and reached up to twist one of her locks of hair around one of her fingers out of boredom. Her eyes brightened up upon seeing Emily, and she noted the other fourteen year old still wore rather geeky glasses and wore her short hair in two pigtails. She raised a hand and waved. "Emily!"

The other girl smiled and headed over to lean against the big chair. "Nice to see you Hillary? What is that?"

Emily pointed at the Mokono doll. Hillary looked down. "She's Mokono of course. She's a character from an Anime."

"What's an Anime?"

Hillary's face fell. "You don't know about Anime and Manga?"

Emily shook her head. "Not really."

"What about Twilight?"

"Not really."

"Dinner's ready."

Hillary didn't pursue the conversation much farther and instead headed to sit around the kitchen table. Somehow extra chairs appeared from nowhere, but Hillary brushed off the appearance of the extra chairs. Instead she took in how Emily's great-uncle for some reason looked like he could be a vampire, but Hillary brushed the thought away.


	3. Staying the Night

**Okami Otaku  
 _Staying the Night_**

" _What's Anime? And this Manga and Twilight stuff?_ " Emily meant to ask more about the subjects, but instead she found herself heading to the dinner table to eat the lasagna her great-uncle made minus the garlic. Hillary left the thing she called Monoko on the big chair along with her bag to come over to eat.

Mrs. Coulthard prevented any conversation regarding what Hillary brought up by asking how Emily and her brother were doing in school. The fourteen year old Normal poked her food with her fork. "All right I guess. I'm not the best student. That would be Wanda McWitch. She's not very nice."

"I told you Wanda's not the person who gets the best grades at your grade level." Elliot shoved food into his mouth causing Tanya to grimace along with Emily. "Schools all right. Different from where we used to live."

Emily hoped none of the Coulthard family noticed a change in her facial expressions when Elliot said school was different from where they used to live.

"What's your favorite subject?" Hillary's mother continued on as if nothing seemed out of the norm.

"I like writing essays." Emily watched Hillary's eyes widen in horror.

"I like art class." Hillary blurted out her own favorite class.

Elliot spoke up through a mouthful of food. "I like doing spells and stuff."

"Don't you mean spelling?" Tanya turned to look at Emily's younger brother with a rather unamused look and Emily kicked him under the table. Eventually Mr. Normal came out of his study on the first floor and joined them to eat. The conversation quickly shifted to things the adults were interested in and finally Emily and the others finished so the girls could go to Emily's room and William could go with Emily's brother to Elliot's room.

Emily flopped onto her bed in a sitting position while Hillary clutched her stuffed toy in her arms as she sat down. Tanya leaned up against the closed doors. "What is all this Anime, Manga and Twilight stuff?"

Hillary opened her mouth to say something but Tanya opened her mouth. "Japanese cartoons, Japanese comics, not that sis can actually read any of them in their original language and has to read translated stuff."

"Tanya! Not all _otaku_ read Manga in the original language."

"You don't even know what _otaku_ means."

"It means a fan of Anime and Manga."

"No it doesn't."

"I know more about this subject then you do."

"I actually know Japanese."

Emily stared at her childhood friend and decided it was best to change the subject. "What about this Twilight?"

"Fake vampire crap that puts Dracula to shame."

"Dracula's boring."

A sigh escaped Emily's lips. " _I guess both of them are interested in vampires. Isn't the book Dracula like something that gave us a bad name and made Uncle Dracula have to leave his home country. Not that I really know. That's not something I really wanted to dive into._ "

"I brought my Twilight books, and some of the volumes of my favorite Manga. My mom made me back up most of my collection though." Hillary pulled out a bunch of books from her bag and Emily tried not grimacing at the sight of comic books.

" _I do things like chess club, but comic books are for the male geeks._ "

Hillary held up one of the comics. "This one is _Fruit Basket_. It's about the Japanese zodiac. And this one is _Vampire Knight_. It's also about vampires. I think I prefer werewolves though."

Emily felt her teeth run across her bottom lip. " _That would be Wolfie._ _I'm not sure I should introduce them considering the fact I don't know if Wolfie's been getting into any kind of trouble like drugs. There's also the fact Wolfie gives me those dirty looks. At least unlike Wanda he's otherwise nice to everybody._ "

"This one is _100% Perfect Girl_. This Manga..."

"Manhwa..." Tanya interupted the conversation. "It's from Korea and not Japan."

"What ever. This girl is really good at art and meets prince. It's absolutely romantic."

" _Fruits Basket_ and _Vampire Knight_ are pretty good, but _100% Perfect Girl_ is pretty much the _Twilight_ of Korea." The younger of the two sisters blinked a couple of times as Hillary hit her on top of the head with one of the Manga.

"That's quite a bit to read." Emily looked at the Manga warily. " _If I had a choice I'd take the books._ "

"Maybe I can stay the night."

Emily took a deep breath. " _If she stays the night she's more likely to find out stuff, but she also may suspect something if I try and make an excuse._ "

Her mouth opened up to say something when William opened the door. "Come see! Elliot's got some really cool monster stuff. You like monsters like vampires and werewolves don't you Hillary?"

A slightly gargled sound escaped Emily's mouth as Hillary stood up and headed out of the door. She noticed Tanya giving her an odd look as Emily stood up to follow her friend. "Elliot's room's a mess. It's always a mess. It also smells like rat. He's got a pet rat."

Hillary of course ignored her and headed to the room. All three girls held their noses at the stink of rat, and the oldest of the Coulthard siblings swallowed as she looks at the room filled with monster paraphernalia. "The stuff is pretty cool Elliot, but your room really does stink." The girl turned to look at Emily. "Are you going to ask?"

"Uh, sure." The female part vampire headed back down the stairs. Emily opened her mouth to ask her uncle if Hillary could say, but stopped short upon remembering his name. She stopped short and opened her mouth. "Could Hillary stay the night?"

Her uncle looked up. "Their place isn't set up yet from what Mrs. Coulthard is saying, so I don't see it as a problem."

Elliot's voice came from the stairway. "Does this mean William's staying in my room Uncle Drac?"

" _Stupid Elliot! I don't want any of them to find out yet._ "

"If it is fine with Mrs. Coulthard then yes."

"Go get your over night bags from the car."

William and Hillary both hurried out of the room while Tanya lagged behind. Emily leaned over to whisper into her brother's ear. "Thanks a lot you little twerp."

"You think I want William staying the night in my room Emily? He's a little kid. You seriously need to grow up." The door clicked open as Hillary came in with her overnight bag. William followed with both his and Tanya's bag causing the middle child to let out a sigh and roll her eyes. "Of course then again look at who you have for friends."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Mean? The friend you've had who doesn't act in a childish manner is Wolfie, but then again none of you guys are friends with him anymore are you?"

Emily took a deep breath. "I know Winnie's clumsy and naïve, but Hector's rather mature."

"No, he isn't. If you and Winnie actually hung out with him then you'd know that."

" _Wolfie's not mature. He's aggravating!_ " Emily wanted to say, but Hillary grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs to her room. Tanya followed close behind and dropped her bag onto the floor before sitting down with her arms and knees folded up to her chest. Emily headed to the closet. "I'll get the sleeping bags from the closet. I've got a couple. Who wants the bed?"

"I'll take it." Tanya piped up.

"What lets you get the bed twerp." Hillary snapped.

"The fact you two are friends and it will let you talk some more while I go ahead and go to bed. That is of course if I can avoid your conversation. That, or Emily gets the bed as it is hers."

"I... Emily gets her bed. I'm going to go and change in the bathroom. In the mean time you read something Emily." Hillary took off.

"I'd better go change as well and make sure she can find the bathroom."

Emily shook her head and grabbed her own clothes to change into before the other two got back. She then sat down on her bed with Hillary's _Twilight_ book and crossed her legs. She read through the chapters quickly and at first liked the prose, but when it got to the vampire part she found her stomach flinching. " _This is what Hillary thinks vampires are?_ "

Elliot came into the room. "What are you reading?"

"Some vampire book series Hillary brought."

"Vampire series?" Her younger brother picked up one of the other books in the series and cracked it open to read a small bit only to slam the book shut. "What the... that's not vampires!"

"I know."

"Then why are you reading it?"

"Hillary wants me to. I..." Emily let out a sigh. "This is what she thinks vampires are." She looked her brother in the face and saw the usual color was gone. "What?"

"I thought you were just being paranoid about them finding out we're part vampire."

"Do you still think so?"

"About them finding out? I still think your paranoid. I'm more worried about Hillary thinking these weird vampire stuff's what they're really like."

"What's taking so long?"

"They've got to say good-bye to their mom. Uncle Drac wouldn't let the get away with not saying good-bye. William also got to the bathroom first and took a bath. Hillary's pissed."

"You can't blame Tanya and Hillary for being pissed. Girls take time to get ready."

"Tanya's not pissed. She's amused. She's creepy."

"And you said she's not a bully?"

"It's not the same Emily." Elliot turned to leave the room while Emily tried finishing the book.

Tanya came into the room first. Emily blinked a couple of times. "You came back first?"

"Mom told Hillary to let me use the bathroom first." Tanya sat down on the bed. "You don't look like you're enjoying the book. You've gotten quite far though."

"This isn't vampires."

"I know that. You'll prefer _Vampire Knights_. It does vampires far more justice."

"It's a comic. Comics are for guys."

"The Manga that Hillary packed are aimed for girls. The only Manga she has for guys is _Naruto_. Well, there is also _Inuyasha_ , but she thinks that is _shoujo_ and not _shounen_."

"I really don't know any of those terms." Emily shook her head and instead continued reading the book. "The story isn't bad except for the vampire part."

"It gets worse."

Emily shook her head as Tanya straightened out the sleeping bag provided for her and crawled into bed. " _It's the summer, so I can stay up late reading this. It surely can't be that bad._ "

She finished the first book by the time Hillary came back. The other girl did up her hair in a towel and sat at the foot of the bed. "So?"

"So what?"

"Your uncle has this weird accent. Your brother called him Uncle Drac. As in Dracula?"

Emily stared at Hillary for a few minutes. "Why do you ask?"

"Vampires are so cool! I mean, werewolves are as I said cooler, but vampires are real? That would be awesome."

"Could you two talk about this in the morning? I'm trying to get to bed."

Emily found herself grateful to Hillary's sister Tanya.


End file.
